overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Neuronist Painkill
Neuronist Painkil (ニューロニスト・ペインキル) is an NPC of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It is a special intelligence investigator in charge of torturing prisoners. Appearance Neuronist's appearance is that of a huge grey bloating corpse with tentacles and very long fingers with sharp inch-long nails. Though its race is androgynous, Neuronist declared itself to be a Big sister. Personality Neuronist is in charge of torturing the prisoners and extracting information from them. She takes delight in her job and inflicting pain on others, especially since her favorite food is brains. She is very talkative, casually conversing with her victims whilst she prepares her tools. Background Chronology The Undead King Arc The remaining surviving members of the Sunlight Scripture including their captain Nigun Grid Luin were sent to be tortured by Neuronist Painkill after their confrontation with Ainz. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Neuronist Painkill was said to have assisted in Entoma Vasilissa Zeta's recovery from her fight with Evileye. When several worker groups invaded the tomb, all of Nazarick was put on high alert to test out its defenses against the invaders. Heavy Masher's group had set off a trap, at least one of its members was sent directly to Neuronist Painkill's torture chamber, where he was repeatedly tortured by her. The Pleiades Day Arc Neuronist Painkill met CZ2128 Delta, Yuri Alpha and Aura Bella Fiora in the 6th Floor. She explained that she was going to visit Gashokukochuuou, with the rest of the Five Worst for a house-warming. When she explained the purpose of her gift, a bottle of perfume for men, she offered to educate the young dark elf in being a 'lady'. Though due to her close proximity with Neuronist, she caused Aura to run back to her floor. Trivia * Neuronist Painkill is assisted by a group called the Torturers in her Area. * Neuronist Painkill has a small torture tool based on the idea of Kidney Stones (which plagued her creator). * According to Neuronist Painkill, the reason why all the NPCs are completely loyal to Momonga is that because out of the Forty-One Supreme Beings, he continues to stay with them until they were allowed to gain life. Quotes * (To Heavy Masher's Member): "There was this one time Ainz-sama was staring at my body. It was the stare of a male selecting a target for his hunt. Then he turned his face away as if he was embarrassed. It made my chest tighten and sent chills down my back." * (To Heavy Masher's Member): "Listen well. Because he remained, we, who were created by the Forty-One Supreme Beings, were allowed to exist. Our very existence is to serve him. Do you think we'll show even a shred of mercy to some filthy thieves that tracked mud into the holy place where such an exalted being lives? Do you really think that?" * (To Heavy Masher's Member): "One of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. He ruled over the other Supreme Beings in the past, and he is very, very cool. If you look at him once, you'll want to swear loyalty with all your heart, too. If Ainz-sama ever calls me over to his bed, I don’t mind offering my first time to him." * (To Heavy Masher's Member): "My creator used to suffer from a little problem called 'kidney stones'. To pay respects to that, we'll start with this. Since it became so small, I don't think we'll have much problem putting it in." Gallery Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Brain Eaters Category:Bishops Category:Doctors Category:Five Worst Category:Nazarick